


Snowballs and War

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Rutting, Sabriel - Freeform, Sweet Fluff, Wing Kink, let's face it...lots of smut, sweet feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabriel come to realize they really like snowball fights, they want to do them more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first Sabriel but it is my first time writing smut for this ship so forgive me if it kind of sucks. Also my first time writing a wing!kink so I hope that came out well. Lots of smut because, well, smut is fun lmao. Written for a friend on FB who gave me the idea. So...ENJOY!! 
> 
> I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.

The wind is blowing outside, cold and wet. The snow drifts outside are piling up as Dean looks out of the window of the motel room. It’s gotten colder since the morning ended and the brothers are wrapped up trying to stay warm in the old motel. The place is drafty, creaky in some places and neither of them even get why this place hasn’t been condemned yet. It’s the worst motel they’ve stopped at so far. 

“Hey,” Sam says, walking in with cups of hot chocolate, marshmallows for Dean of course. “Remember those snow ball fights we used to have as kids?” 

“The ones we had when Dad dropped us off?” Dean turns around to look at Sam. 

“Yeah, we used to go outside and set up our snow forts, then fight until we were numb and frozen.” 

Dean thinks back to those times. Their dad would drop them off at whatever motel he passed on his way to a job, always with orders for Dean to watch his brother. It was Sam who actually turned him onto them. He learned about it from kids as the last school they had been at. One of the many things Sam had actually taught his older brother. Those were good times, playing in the snow until they couldn’t feel their fingers anymore. So cold their skin was like ice even with coats on. 

Dean laughs at the thought that passes through his head. 

“What?” Sam asks smiling. The sound of Dean’s low laugh a surprise to hear. 

“I was just thinking about that snowball fight we had in Wisconsin, at that farm…remember?” 

Sam thinks back but shakes his head. “Which one?” 

“Oh come on! You remember...when I threw that snowball and it hit you square in the face! You were sitting on the fence post and fell backwards. You practically landed on your head.” 

Sam tries to think back to that day when he suddenly remembers it, a small chill running through him at the memory. “Yes I do. I got snow all the way into my coat from landing in the snow.” 

He shoots a bitchface at his brother, who’s laughing hysterically at the memory. “I’m glad you thought it was funny! I was sick for weeks after that.” He sends a small glare at Dean but there’s no feeling behind it. That was a really good day for them. 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Dean says, trying to calm his laughing. He wipes away the tears that came from laughing so hard. “Man, it’s been a while since I laughed that hard!” 

He takes a breath, “You have to admit though, that was an awesome day.” 

“Yeah it was…” Sam smiles back. 

The sound of wings fills the room and the brothers turn to see Castiel and Gabriel standing there. “Hello Dean. Hello Sam.” Cas says standing next to his brother. 

“Hey Cas”   
“Hey Castiel,” they both say together. Dean smiling at seeing his Angel again. 

“Sammy!” Gabriel says loudly, walking over to the taller man and pulling him down for a deep kiss. Dean glares at him before walking over and taking Cas’ hand in his. When Gabriel finally releases Sam he takes a deep breath. “Hey Gabriel,” he says laughing. 

“So, what are you kids up to today?” Gabriel asks grabbing Sam’s arms and wrapping them around him. 

“We were just talking about the snowball fights we used to have as kids, back when we were too young to really hunt.” Sam says taking a big gulp of his hot chocolate. 

Gabriel whips up his own cup as Cas looks at Dean. “What’s a snowball fight?” 

Sam and Dean exchange a glance when they realize their boyfriends have never had a snowball fight. 

“Are you serious? You’ve never had a snowball fight?” 

Cas gives Dean a quizzical look before glancing at Gabriel, the Arc-Angel is no help though. He’s never had one either. “Um…no…” 

Dean puffs up a big breath of air and looks at the two curious Angels. 

“Alright,” he says letting go of Cas’ hand and walking towards the front door. “Everybody grab a coat!” 

“Where are we going Dean?” Cas asks, watching the brothers put on their coats and gloves. 

“We…” he points at himself and Sam. “Are going to teach you two how to have some fun.” 

An hour later finds the boys and their Angels in an empty field. It’s cold and wet but the snow fall has slowed down quite a bit. It’s so quiet in the field. Nobody around but them and the only sound to be heard is Dean and Sam digging in the snow. The Angels their humans as they work, using their hands to clear out the snow behind two big drifts. Both on opposite sides, about twenty feet between them. Castiel looks around them then at his brother, but there’s no sign to show exactly what they are supposed to be doing. 

“Do you know what we are supposed to be doing?” Cas asks Gabriel hopefully. His stomach drops a little when Gabriel just shrugs his shoulders. “No idea.” Cas feels a bit sad, this is just another thing that he doesn’t know when it comes to Dean. 

Sam and Dean finally finish digging and call them over to see behind one of the drifts. They cleared it out so that behind he drift is an open space, big enough for them to stand. Cleared out so well they even made a small bowl-shaped hole for them to put their snowballs in. 

Gabriel whistles at the sight of it. With a sarcastic smirk he says, “Boy Dean-o, that looks great but…what exactly is this gonna do for us?” 

Sam chuckles a little at the look Dean gives the Angel. “Come on,” he says, tugging on Gabriel’s coat. “I’ll show you the other one.” 

Cas and Dean watch the others walk to the other before Dean pulls him Cas to come with him. “Okay, I’m gonna show you how to make a snowball. It’s easy so don’t worry.” He grabs a handful of snow and carefully shapes it into a perfect ball. This snow is perfect for a snowball fight so is should be perfect. 

“Now you make one.” 

Cas grabs some snow and starts to work it into shape. Dean holds back a small smile as he watches him. Tongue sticking out just a little bit in concentration, it’s adorable. When Cas is done he shows Dean the snowball, and it’s just as good as his. 

“Nice job,” he says giving him a big smile. 

“Now what?” 

“Now,” Dean says, lining up with his target. “We throw.” He aims his sight directly at his target and flings the wet, ball of snow as hard as he can. It connects, smacking Gabriel right in the head. 

“Hey!” Gabriel shouts, arms in the air with a look of annoyance on his face. Sam cracking up next to him. 

“Your turn,” Dean looks at Cas. “Aim at your target, then throw as hard and as fast as you can.” 

Cas keep his eyes on the target, takes a breath and throws hard. The ball of snow flying quickly through the air and hitting Gabriel a second time. It splatters over his head and face. The force of the hit knocking him off balance making him slip and fall. “HEY!!” 

Sam was laughing so hard he didn’t notice Gabriel grab his leg. Next thing he knew he was on the ground next to Garbriel, the Angel kissing him deeply. 

“Get a room you two!” Dean yelled as he laughed at them. 

Dean set Cas up to start making more snowballs while he went to grab Sam. Pulling the small Arc-Angel off his brother was easy since he was so much smaller than all of them. “Go and help Cas, he’ll show you what to do.” 

When Gabriel walked off Dean and Sam started making their own, quickly filling up the space they had made for them. This would be an easy win, the two Angels having no clue what’s going on. 

Once everything is ready and Gabriel got a chance to practice they explained how to play. Gabriel’s eyebrows moved closer and closer together, the more Sam and Dean talked. “You mean to tell me,” he says in a bored voice. “That’s all this is? We throw around balls of snow for a while and try to hit each other? What’s fun about that?” 

Dean rolls his eyes at him and Sam says, “Just give it a chance.” 

They team up, Dean and Sam on one side with Gabriel and Cas on the other. Dean calls for the game to start. Snowballs fly in different directions, most of them hitting Cas and Gabriel straight on. Cas got a few good hits in himself, he beaned Dean three times before Dean could get him back. Gabriel took more hits than he gave though. Not really able to hit either of the brothers. Sam mostly went for Gabriel but he got Castiel a few times. 

It became clear that the Angels were outmatched when it came to this game. Having been hit more times than not. All four of them were lying in the snow by the end of it, panting hard from running around. The snow began to fall again so Dean and Sam decided it was time to head back. 

“Alright, time to go!” 

Castiel and Gabriel stand up but they don’t move. Dean turns around to see them staring at him. “What? Come on, it’s getting colder out here!” 

“Dean, we want to play again.” He looks over at Gabriel, who gives him a nod. The conversation they had after the fight still fresh in their minds. 

“You want to play again?” Dean gives Sam a smirk. “Are they serious?” 

Sam shrugs looking at the two determined Angels. “You sure? I mean, we did just kick your butts…” 

“We’re sure,” Gabriel replies smugly. 

“But, we are changing up the rules a little bit.” He walks closer to the brothers until he’s standing right in front of them. 

“There are no rules…” Sam says, confusion clear in his voice as he looks at Dean. 

“But there are…when we play. See Angels take prisoners after a fight. The ones who lose and survive, we keep to work for us.” 

“You mean as slaves? Yeah that’s not gonna happen.” Dean says defiantly. He doesn’t take orders from Angels…except for Cas. 

“Oh but I think you’ll like our little twist to the game.” He smirks, eyeing Sam as he speaks. Dean notices the ‘undressing you’ eyes and chokes back a gag. “Fine, what are the rules?” 

“Well, winners take the losers to do whatever we say…in bed.” 

Sam and Dean stop in their tracks at the words. This should be easy, they already know they’ll win. 

“We accept,” they say in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel Smuttiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all Sabriel and where the wing!kink part comes in!

Angels are cheating dicks. That’s the only way to describe them. 

The game started off normally, once they got their snowballs ready and got into place. After a few minutes though the weather started to change around them. The clear open field is now a windy, snow covered blizzard. Neither Sam nor Dean can see their hands in front of their face, let alone flying snowballs. It’s almost like Cas and Gabriel are standing right in front of them. 

The wind is so strong and cold the only they can do is huddle up and cover their faces. It only lasts for a few more minutes before the wind finally calms down enough to see, the sudden blizzard gone. They look up to see Castiel and Gabriel standing in front of them, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Had enough?” Gabriel asks. 

They stand up and shake off the snow. It’s everywhere, in their hair, their coats. It even got down into their shirts. They wrap their arms around themselves trying to keep warm. Shivering like mad, teeth chattering hard, Sam says, “You….cheated…” 

Gabriel just smiles and waves him off. “Nonsense! We’re Angels babe…all is fair in love and war.” 

He grabs Sam and starts to brush him off a bit, getting rid of the snow he had missed. 

“Now, since we won and you lost, you have to do as we say. Starting now…” 

He touches Sam’s arm and they disappear, popping back up in Gabriel’s apartment. Sam is surprised by the sudden change in location and he trips. Gabriel catches him and helps him stand back up. Looking around, Sam figures out where he is, he’s been to Gabriel’s place a few times now. 

“So, what do you…” He doesn’t get to finish the sentence because Gabriel is suddenly on him. Mouth on mouth, licking his way into Sam’s and playing with against his tongue. He starts tearing off Sam’s clothes, buttons popping off, sound of fabric tearing. Gabriel hasn’t messed with Sam much because of Dean, but now that he’s not here…he’s gonna go to town. 

When Gabriel steps back Sam is naked and completely hard. He’s panting and staring at Gabriel with blown pupils. He uses his Grace and within seconds he’s naked as well. He pulls out his wings, Sam unable to see them but he can feel the breeze they create. Stretching his wings felt so good. He’s been keeping them back for so long he’s forgotten what it felt like to move them. 

He gives Sam a small smirk before lunging at the hunter. Using his wings he practically flies them onto the bed. Sam grunting at having Gabriel’s weight suddenly on him. 

“So is this what Angels do with all their prisoners?” Sam asks. 

Gabriel pauses on his way down to kiss Sam. “Actually no. Our prisoners tend to end up dead after we capture them.” 

Sam gulps a little. “Which is why we changed the rules to something a little more…fun.” Gabriel says laughing at Sam’s reaction. 

With his Grace Sam is suddenly pinned to the bed unable to move. Gabriel takes the advantage and kisses him, soft and slow. He moves from one side of his jaw to the other, leaving little licks where he kisses him. He sucks on Sam’s neck, making sure to leave marks on the soft skin. He wants everybody who sees him to know that Sam is his. He nips Sam’s collarbones, they are very sensitive and Gabriel likes to make him squirm. He moves down to suck on one of his nipples, Sam trying to buck up, the sensation too much. Gabriel sucks on each one until the buds get hard, every lick of his tongue causing Sam to make noise. 

Gabriel grinds himself against Sam, the skin on skin feeling so strong and their leaking precome making the slide easier. Sam gasps and Gabriel swallows it down in another kiss. He pulls back and straddles Sam, his ass grinding down onto Sam’s cock. He uses his wings, rubbing the feathers against Sam’s skin. 

The feathers are soft, smooth as silk as it moves over his skin. Sam wishes he could see them, he’s sure that they are as beautiful as the Angel they belong to. Gabriel has never actually brought them out with him around before, he’s always kept them pinned back. Gabriel leans down and kisses him again, letting his body relax into Sam’s. 

“Gabe?” 

“Hmm?” Gabriel moves to look into Sam’s eyes. 

“Can I…” he’s hesitant to ask this, not sure how Gabriel will react. “Can I…touch them?” 

Gabriel pulls back from Sam and looks at him with a suspicious look. Nobody has ever asked to touch them before. “Why?” 

Sam looks around nervously and takes a breath. “I just asked because, they’re soft. I mean, I know I can’t SEE them but, I can feel them. I just realized I’ve touch every part of you…except for those.” 

Gabriel just stares at Sam. This human who he has come to love, who came into his life and changed it. Sam has made him look at humanity in a different light than he did before. Sam wanted him, even after all the crap he has done to him and his brother. He’s never tried to hurt Gabriel or give him any reason to believe he would. 

Blinking, he comes out of his thoughts. He sees the worried look on Sam’s face and leans back down to kiss him tenderly. Taking a deep, calming breath he looks at the hunter and says, “Okay.” 

He removes the Grace holding Sam and tries to relax. Sam reaches out a hand and very gently, rubs against the wing with his fingers. The shock that goes through Gabriel is intense. His wing lights up with the touch and it takes everything he has not to cry out. 

The reaction scares Sam though who immediately pulls his hand away, afraid he might have hurt the Angel somehow. “Shit! I’m sorry! Are you ok!?” He wants to touch Gabriel, hold him, but he’s not really sure what just happened. 

Gabriel is panting, the sensation that he just felt was stronger than anything he’s ever known. “No I’m…ok…I think. I’ve just, never had anybody touch my wings before. I wasn’t expecting it to feel like that.” 

“Did it hurt?” 

“No it was…amazing.” 

The look at each, debating to try again. Slowly, Sam reaches back out again. He rubs a hand over the wing and puts his fingers through the feathers. Gabriel can’t stop the moans coming out of him. Sam then reaches over to touch the other wing making Gabriel react the same way. 

They go at it like this for a few minutes, Gabriel bent over on the bed from the sensation. He’s moaning and shaking harder than ever and his cock is leaking. The touch is so strong and pure it takes everything he has not to come right then. 

Gabriel knows he will lose it soon so he quickly makes Sam stop. He reaches down between Sam’s legs and touches his hole, prepping him instantly with his Grace. Sam whines a little at not getting the full treatment but neither of them will be able to go much longer. Gabriel gets set between Sam’s legs, throwing them over his shoulders. He lines up and pushes in. 

He gives Sam a minute to adjust before moving again. Pumping in and out quickly in a smooth rhythm. Sam clenches around him as he moves, the feeling of his tight heat squeezing him makes him want to let go. Sam is moaning under him, writhing and shaking. Crying out each time Gabriel hits that spot, screaming Gabriel’s name as he pounds hard and fast into him. 

As he fucks Sam he strokes his leaking cock. He moves his hand in the rhythm of his body. Sam comes quickly, shooting so hard it goes up to his chest. Gabriel comes soon after, pumping them both through their orgasms. 

He strokes Sam gently until the other man whimpers, the sensation to much on his softening cock. He pulls out of Sam once he too becomes soft. Laying down next to Sam and pulling the hunter closer to him. This was a new experience for both of them. A pleasurable one at that. While it was scary it was also comforting. Scary because he’s never let someone touch his wings, not until Sam. But it’s comforting to know he can trust Sam. 

It’s the first time ever that he’s been able to trust someone that much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Destiel smut...practically nothing but porn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part goes back to right when Gabriel leaves with Sam so I hope it doesn't throw you off too much.

Dean looks around quickly as Gabriel and his brother disappear. “Sam? Did he just—” 

“Take your brother? Yes.” 

His world is flipped when suddenly they are back at the motel. “What the hell?” 

He can’t move his body, it’s like his arms and legs won’t cooperate and he’s stuck. Standing in the middle of the room. He turns his head and sees Cas standing behind him. “Cas? What are you doing man? Come on, let me go.” 

Cas slips his tie off and moves towards Dean. “Cas what? No…” He’s cut off when Cas wraps it around his mouth, gagging him. He walks in front of Dean and looks at the hunter. Green eyes wide and confused, fear very present with this current situation. Cas can tell Dean is struggling against his Grace, trying to move, escape. He puts a hand to Dean’s cheek softly to calm him. “Relax Dean, you will not be hurt.” It seems to work because Dean stops struggling. 

He backs and starts to undress, not in any kind of hurry as he explains to Dean what’s happening. 

“You are my prisoner Dean. What you call a ‘snowball fight’, what you call ‘fun’, we would call War. We do not fight for fun, we fight to defeat our enemies.” He drops his trenchcoat and shirt onto the floor. 

He starts removing his shoes and socks. Then his pants, unbuckling them and working the zipper. He drops them and his boxers to the floor and kicks them off. His cock hard and erect. The sight of him like that makes Dean get hard as well. He starts to feel uncomfortable as it presses against his jeans. 

He walks over to Dean and starts pulling off his jacket, dropping it to the floor as he starts to remove his shirt. Their eyes meet and Cas never looks away as he removes Dean’s clothes. “See Dean, you are my prisoner, my slave. And what I wish to do with you…I think you’ll find it…pleasing.” 

He undoes Dean’s pants and starts pulling them off. Dean gulps, not really sure if he should be happy or scared at this turn of events. 

As Cas moves his pants down he makes sure to brush against Dean, his hard cock begging to be freed from the constricting fabric. Once his pants and shoes are off, leaving Dean in his boxers, Cas starts touching him. Running a hand through his hair, down his face and neck. Hands run across his chest and stomach. Very lightly running his fingertips along the skin. The touch alone makes Dean shiver, small bumps spreading across his skin. 

Cas smirks as he moves behind Dean. Those fingers sliding across his shoulders gently. Down his back, over the hard muscles. He stands in front of Dean again, stroking himself as he looks at the hunter. How turned on he is already, and he hasn’t really even touched him yet. His eyes blown wide, cock straining to be free. A wet spot at the top of the boxers where he’s leaking. 

Cas slowly drops to his knees in front of Dean and mouths at him through the fabric. Sucking on the length and making him harder. His hot breath making Dean even wetter than before. He rubs his hands along Dean’s legs, up the back and around to the front. Thumbs rubbing along the skin of his inner thigh. He grabs Dean’s ass, kneading and squeezing him. He pulls him closer as he mouths him even more. 

Dean is a whimpering, leaking mess by the time Cas decides to stop teasing him. Dean’s whole body shaking from the pleasure, making the saddest whimpers Cas has ever heard from him. Dean is begging, trying to get Cas to do something more than tease him. His boxers soaked through with precome and Cas’ saliva. 

Cas releases Dean from the Grace hold and has to catch him when he nearly falls, his legs too shaky to hold him up. He moves them to the bed and easily strips Dean’s boxers off. Dean can’t move again as his arms are held in place once more by Cas’ Grace, stretched out to the side, giving Cas all the access he wants. 

He leaves the gag on Dean as he works his way around his body. Nipping at Dean’s jaw, moving down to such hard on his throat. Dean squirming, bucking up trying to get more friction. He licks his way down Dean’s chest to his stomach. 

When he gets to Dean’s cock he licks up the shaft, making Dean cry out through the gag. He takes him in hand and swallows him down easily. Dean is big and when he bucks up at the wet heat on him Cas nearly chokes as it hits the back of his throat, but he pushes it back. He pulls back and sucks him down again. He uses his Grace to stop Dean from coming from this alone. His own erection pulsing and throbbing at the sounds Dean is making. 

Moving his tongue around the shaft he hollows his cheeks as he pulls up. Tears of frustration and need run down Dean’s face. He continues until Dean is nearly at the edge when he pulls off. Dean cries out at the loss of contact. The head of his cock red from being unable to come. 

Cas gets up and grabs a bottle of lube from the drawer. He moves to sit sideways, making Dean watch as he preps himself. One finger in his hole as he works it around, stretching himself. He adds another finger after a few minutes. Dean begging next to him makes Cas glad to know he has good control over himself. By the time he has four fingers in he’s practically fucking himself on his own fingers. Both men are leaking hard and by now Dean’s in running out nonstop. 

He decides he’s finally ready and pulls them out. Crawling back over to Dean he removes the gag. 

“Cas…Cas please, fuck! Cas, I need to come please!” 

“Shh…baby I know.” He kisses him quickly then moves to sit on Dean, he grinds down. Dean rutting against his crack, the lube and precome mixing together to make him nice and slick. Cas reaches back and lines Dean up with his hole. They move at the same time, Dean bucking up for more as Cas sinks down. The force of both making him bottom out inside of Cas hard. They pause for a minute as they try to adjust to the feeling. 

Dean soon starts bucking though, trying to move but Cas is too heavy on his hips. “Cas, move, anything please!” 

Cas pulls up until Dean is almost of him then slams back down, both crying out at sensation. Cas rides him hard and fast, neither one having the ability to try and go slowly at this point. 

He grabs a hold of the headboard as he continues to pound himself on Dean. His leg starts cramping underneath him and he tries to shift, allowing Dean to fuck up hitting his sweet spot. Cas cries out as he continues to hit that spot. 

They pump harder and faster, moving as once until Cas feels that familiar heat tight in his gut. He’s so close and he knows Dean is already there. As he gets to the edge he removes his hold on Dean and they come together, screaming each other’s names. 

When they finish, both are exhausted and Castiel collapses next to Dean. Too out of breath to speak they just look at each other. 

Cas looks amazing after sex. Hair messes up, eyes blown so wide the color looks black. His lips are puffy and red from sucking Dean off. 

Cas uses his Grace once more to clean them off as they curl up under the sheets. His hole a little sore from the pounding it took but he’ll be better in a few hours. 

“You know Cas…” Dean finally says. “I think you should cheat more often.” 

Cas moves his head to look at Dean better and sees Dean smiling tiredly at him. “I agree,” he says. Pulling the hunter closer as Dean falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hoped you liked this story. If you didn't please leave a comment and tell me what I can change..if you liked it then feel free to let me know lol! Thanks for reading!


End file.
